Dragonball Z: The Legendary of Cell
by Mar1992
Summary: In an alternate universe. Cell killed off all the Z-fighters and cell decided not to blow up the planet Earth, and searched everywhere in the whole universe for a worthy opponent to fight, what impact will this have on future events that are to follow in this alternate universe?
1. Chapter 1

The noble warrior, with his golden hair pointing straight upward and bolts of energy cascading about his shimmering aura, had blocked each punch and kick that his opponent had released in their most recent clash of abilities. The android suddenly moved backward many meters, in an attempt to refocus his energy and acquire an advantage. The Saiyan briefly looked first toward his friends and then to his father, whose own blue eyes gazed upon his son with the brightest of admiration.

He then shifted his gaze toward the malevolent fighter, whose anger was seething through his efforts to raise his power. "Cell, you monster, I will not let you harm anyone else!" Gohan trumpeted as the glowing tinges of his aura flickered in the sunlight. "You will pay for what you have done!" Gohan then moved directly in front of the android and sent a searing fist of wrath into the gut of his foe, who couldn't block the attack in time and was now clenching his stomach in redoubled pain. "Gohan! Keep it up!" Goku shouted, as he continued to watch the battle from his position atop a nearby rock formation. "It's amazing how fast he's become," Piccolo said. "Goku, did you know that Gohan would have this much speed as a result of his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" "I sensed that Gohan would be able to reach a level that Vegeta, Trunks and I were farther from attaining," Goku said, as his son kicked Cell right in the face. "His speed is awesome, Piccolo. I knew he'd be fast, but this is way beyond my expectations."

"His new transformation is absolutely amazing," Trunks said, as he briefly looked toward his father, whose face revealed his frustration that it had not been he whom had reached the newfound level first. "I was having so much trouble catching up with Cell the last time I fought him. Gohan's speed now outshines Cell's with ease!" Krillin looked on as his friends commented on the battle, his fists clenching out of a particular disheartening truth. Even though Eighteen was gone, as she had been absorbed by that freak, he reassured himself that she would be avenged by the son of his best friend, a boy who through their adventures on Namek and in defeating other villains had also become a close friend. Cell said with an evil laugh. "Well I have enjoyed our game, gohan but too bad. I'm using less than 1% of _**my full power**_." Upon hearing this all the Z fighter couldn't belive it, all this time this wasn't even less than 1% of _**cell full power**_

"What! You mean he wasn't even trying up until now?" Tien asked completely shocked. "Oh great…" muttered Yamcha. "Where is that fiend hiding all of his power," growled Vegeta. "He's only bluffing," Trunks offered trying to keep his rising fear down, "He's trying to scare Gohan." They weren't the only ones who had heard the news crew and the entire world had heard Cell as well. "L-ladies and gentlemen Cell has just declared that what we've all witnessed so far isn't even his full power," the announcer stuttered struggling to say the words as sweat appeared on his brow from nervousness. "Could this really mean that we're all doomed and that this brave little kid is about to meet his match and be defeated by Cell?" Goku and Piccolo remained silent and watched as Cell unleashed his full power. A golden aura surrounded Cell and the ground quaked and pieces of rock broke about and were lifted into the air, suddenly, the Earth's sky darkened, lightning flashed. For miles around, the seas overflowed their banks, and the Earth shook violently. Even Ki's planet began to shake. "That's, impossible!" Supreme Ki said. Kibito looked up from his book, as even he had never felt anything like this. The supreme Kai could sense the immense energy coming from earth; It Power dwarfed the mighty Majin Buu! This is bad, Kibito say. As everyone watched in complete horror, the whole universe shaking violently beneath Cell's power, as bio-android's mighty, power-infused roar diffused across the universe alongside his mighty power, cell growing power building and it only seemed to get larger and larger. The vacuum of space itself seemed to be filled with the shocking tendrils.

A chorus of crackling light filled the entire solar system and beyond, seeming to spread and never end in its reach Cell Ki expanding rapidly, showing no signs of stopping, that's impossible!" Vegeta gasped, his eyes shaking. Vegeta felt himself trembling at the energy, It seemed the apocalypse was upon reality shook as Cell's up power sent tremors through universe. Gohan felt himself trembling, power, sickening feeling of Cell's ever- massive growing Ki, The cell power continued to swell rapidly, gohan gulped in fear once again. That's impossible, it seemed as if Cell's power up became more deathly and fearsome, Cell's aura intensified as well

Cell seemed the very definition of true power finally, Cell's aura seemed just as deadly and bright as the core of a star. It increased, shaking the universe harder and harder ever until gohan was sure the universe could not take it anymore, Krillin wasn't too far off with his assumption as the whole universe could feel Cell's power, it truly felt like the end of the universe. the A yellow wall of power shot deep into the heavens, Cell was displaying to universe his perfection all at once. Then, as if nothing had happened, the darkness of the sky slowly faded back to blue, the sun's lights once again invigorating the planet with life. The Earth was still, the skies quiet, and the seas calmed their rumbling. Everyone held their breath, waiting and watching. As the golden light slowly subsided, At last Cell's power seemed complete from where the Earth's heroes stood. Thick cutlets of blue lightning suddenly crackled out from his armored green torso, enveloped in the golden hued aura of his jagged energy. He had not just become as powerful as SSJGSS undeniably, he had far surpassed that level.

gohan! goku cried out Cell too stronger than all of us, ever you and you know it, before gohan could do anything, in the blink of an eye cell punched gohan in the stomach; cell's fist finds its way straight through his ribs, killing him on impact. Cell said calmly. "Nothing comes close to my power. Gohan!" cried goku and , Goku knew that all hope had been lost. His son was dead, and there was nothing he could do. "Damnit!" Goku screamed. Cell too powerful , quickly before anyone seen it coming, Cell launched an energy beam at Future Trunks, and he begin coughing blood as he was dying. All of the Z-fighters looked in complete shock and turned around from us, Cell laughed as the Z Fighters stared at Trunk's lifeless body. Cell closed and open his hands repeatedly examining his body in amazement. The Z Fighters launched a storm of energy attack at Cell, the bio-cyborg withstood the energy fury and simply stood in position.

"You were saying?" Cell asked Vegeta as the Saiyan Prince went on the attack with a flurry of energy blast. Following his energy volley Vegeta rushed in full-powered for close-combat melee but cell fist finds its way straight through his ribs, killing him on impact. Now Son goku it's just you and I." Cell announced, Goku began to charge up a powerful Kamehameha. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!" as the powerful energy beam collided into cell body, after the blast dispersed Goku was shock, cell wasn't even fazed by the attack.

Cell: Hmph...This is pathetic goku. Than cell releases his one hand and fires a generic blast that utterly destroys goku into nonetheless. Cell: This will be a bit of a messy cleaning job, but it must be done! Cell then fires Ki blasts strong enough to completely disintegrate all of them into dust. Cell, now having defeated Earth's greatest protector, Hmmm, I suppose I should keep my promise and blow up the Earth..." Cell mused very well; I will not destroy earth, Cell as he spotted Mr. Satan from afar and quickly teleported towards him. Cell grabbed Mr. Satan by his shirt and raised him into the air. "I'm going out into space there's bound to be more powerful being to fight, make some story up about defeating me. I'll be back in 100 years or is something interesting happens. Got it?" asked Cell as he dropped Mr. Satan down. "Y-Yes sir whatever you want!" whimpered Mr. Satan as he and his crew scurried away. Cell instructed before he launched himself into the sky and left for outer space.

To be continued...Maybe A/N: Cell's power is 1000 _**times stronger that**_ of SSJGSS!


	2. Chapter 2

Cell has defeated the Z Fighters at the Cell Games and is making his way towards the cosmos to seek new challenges...but first a pit-stop. Cell flew towards the Lookout at full speed landing there in a matter of seconds.

He arrives with a sadistic smile as everyone's backs are turned. Korin: Alright! I knew I felt an energy die down! So, you guys beat Cell right? Right? He turns around in shock to see Cell standing there. Cell: Well, I may not be the person you were expecting, but I did win the Cell Games! Now, it is time to reap my reward! Yaijirobe: I'm outta here! Cell: Not so fast! Cell fires a Death Beam, killing Yaijirobe in midair as he was about to jump in his hovercar. Cell: Now, Korin, time for you to die! Korin: Not if I can stop you!

Korin charges at him with all of his might and speed, but Cell just powers up a bit more, blasting him off the tower. However, Korin caught the pillar. Cell noticed this and fired a Death Beam straight below him, hitting Korin right in the chest. Korin and Yaijirobe were now plummeting to the ground, dead. He then ascended to Kami's Lookout, looking at a horrified Master Roshi, Bulma, and Chi-Chi. Cell: Are these those fools best friends? Master Roshi: How...dare you...call those boys...fools? Cell: HA! It seems I struck a nerve in you, old man! Do you wish to fight me as well? Master Roshi: You'll pay for this!

He charges forward at Cell, but Cell just punched him through the gut with the least of difficulty. Cell: And now, all that are left are the wives, correct? Bulma: What...did you...do to them? Cell: The same that I'll do to you! Cell fires two Death Beams, each one hitting and killing Bulma and Chi-Chi. Later, Dende was found hiding in a corner of the Lookout. Cell: If you're supposed to rule as Kami of the Earth, you're too much of a coward. You should face death honorably! Now, die! He fires a Death Beam at him, killing him. He then proceeds to "clean up" by disintegrating them. Cell: Well, now that this place is cleared out, I have a good training facility Cell readied himself for a voygue to outer space

Two Months Later Somewhere On Planet Luud "Is really the best your deity can do?" Cell laughed while mocking the Luud Cult as he brought the giant machine mutant know as Luud to it's knees. After a few more minutes of taunting Cell finished the deity with a powerful ki blast, then proceeded to kill it's cult. Amongst the shadows hid Dr. Myuu who observed Cell, he was in awe of his design and might but the doctor soon discovered that he had been spotted by the perfect being. Cell instantly teleported behind Dr. Myuu and placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's not polite to stare." Cell commented with an evil voice. "Wait! Wait! Allow me invite you to my home planet M-2, we'll treat you like a king!" nervously pleaded Dr. Myuu. "Not interested" quickly replied Cell "Then what do you want?" Dr. Myuu "A worthy challenge" Cell said with a smirk. Dr. Myuu stopped trembling as a plan formulated in his mind to make Cell his pawn.

"A worthy challenge you say? Then why come with me and challenge General Rilldo?" the cunning Dr. Myuu said with a smirk. With that the two set out for Planet M-2 the machine mutants homeworld. Cell and Myuu arrive at Planet M-2 in matter of seconds via Instant Transmission make a scene in front of the Machine Mutant HQ where General Rilldo is stationed in. Cell blasted the front enterance open causing many guards to fly in many directions. The perfect warrior grabbed Dr. Myuu by the back of the neck and tossed him into the headquarters.

"I know you're working with, so just go get him for me!" demanded Cell much to the shock of Dr. Myuu who scurried away into the headquarters. As Myuu went to fetch General Rilldo for Cell a group of machine mutants arrived to challenge the bio-android. "WE ARE THE SIGMA FORC-" they said before Cell shot all of with his Death Beams and then proceeded to destroy their bodies with full-powered energy volleys. Dr. Myuu arrived at General Rilldo's control room were the general was observing Cell's power and began calculating their potential fight.

"I will win, according to my calculations." General Rilldo stated as he readied himself for a long battle with the bio-android. General Rilldo arose from the top of the HQ and stared down at Cell as powered up his body, in response Cell took to the classic Frieza stance with arm to the side, palms open, and leaning forward in a display of arrogance. Both fighters rushed each, the collision of their first created a massive shockwave that echoed throughout the machine city.

While in the air Cell and Rilldo trades blows at supersonic speeds as the traveled throughout the city creating major damage to the structures, finally after several minutes of equal hits Cell landed a devastating blow to Rilldo's chest impaling him. Rilldo fell down towards his HQ with Cell in hot pursuit as he came down with a dropkick with the force of a nuclear explosion. Cell drove Rilldo down into the HQ's bottom layer where a fetus in a tube laid in rest with Dr. Myuu guarding it. "Ah so the rumors were true." Cell comment to an angered Dr. Myuu. "What rumors?!" shouted Dr. Myuu defensively "In my travels throughout the cosmos I've encountered a black market where information is sold and through it I found out of a scientist who can create powerful warriors...that doctor's name is Myuu. But alas nothing I've seen here on M-2 is worthwhile. How disappointing." laughed Cell as he slowly inched towards the tube Baby is in. "Don't mock me you filthly Saiyan" spoke Baby through Dr. Myuu's body as the scientist's eyes glew blue. "Ah so you talk? How wonderful and how did you know I was made up of some Saiyan cells?" chuckled Cell as began poking Baby's incubation tube. "I can always recognize a filthy Saiyan! Now bow down monkey to the Tuffle King!" Baby declared as Cell slowly began putting pressure on the surface of the tube.

"And what's stopping me from killing the Tuffle King here and now?" Cell asked as a green energy beam blasted at Cell's legs turned them into metal. From a pile of rubble General Rilldo arose as he began transforming into his Meta state, once finished he rushed Cell punching him in face and sending flying away. Cell landed hard onto the outside pavement were General Rilldo met him and hammered the perfect being down into a crater. "What the hell did you do to me?" Cell yelled demanding an answer. "This is my ultimate form, in this state I have become one with all of M-2, your death is inevitable give up now." stated General Rilldo as he stood above Cell. "Yeah, that didn't really answer my question!" Cell complained as he sat at a bench while sipping a soda.

"DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME!" General Rilldo yelled as he powered up to his max. "He turned your legs into metal, the only way to get it off now is to kill Rilldo which is impossible for you as he is one with the planet and can regenerate at will!" laughed the cocky Baby controling Dr. Myuu's body. "Typical" Cell sighed as he sliced off his metallic legs and simultaneously regenerated, the perfect warrior immediatly flew into the sky with General Rilldo in pursuit, once reaching the outer most atmosphere Cell turned around and began charging a Kamehameha Wave. "I'M TIRED OF THIS FUCKING PLANET! KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" yelled Cell as he launched the destructive energy beam, the attack struck General Rilldo annihilating him as the beam continued penetrated M-2's core causing the planet to immediatly burst. after planetary dispersed, cell sustained no injury. Soon after, Cell destroyed Planet Luud as well, just for the hell of it.


End file.
